Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei
The Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei (National Socialist People's Party), NSVP, is a political party in Dundorf. History The Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei (NSVP) was formed in 2699 as the Kommunistische Volkspartei (KV) by Ulrich Morgendorf. He wanted to spread communism through Dundorf. At the time Dundorf was controled by right-wing parties. After a series of mildly successful election the KV eventually won the Präsident-ship and a majority in the Reichstag with the aid of the Sozialistische Partei. For the next 45 years the KV and Sozialistische Partei would rule Dundorf. They implimented a series of radical changes (both economic and social) that turned Dundorf into a modern socialist state. The nation changed its name in 2742 to the Demokratische Volksrepublik Dundorf, the Reichstag became the Volkskammer, the Präsident became the Premier, and the Reichskanzler became the Generalsekretär. Everything was going well for the party. Then in 2752 the Third Dundorfian Civil War began. Many citiznes were killed and many loyal KV party members began to doubt the values of the Party. When the government won the war the following year things began to look up for the party. Reconstruction was beginning and it seemed that socialism would prove to be the perfect solution. Then in 2760 the KV lost the Premier-ship. Ulrich Morgendorf was in very bad health and attributed this to his defeat. Morgendorf died in 2761 to heart disease that he had been hiding since 2749. Many in the party were utterly devestated. Johann Klug ascended to the head of the party.He immediately dsibanded the party out of respect for his fallen comrade. For the next 7 years the party lay dormant. Johann Klug was reengineering the party. He would bring what he saw as a perfect mix of left-wing socialism and right-wing civil policy together. In 2768 he unvailed his party. Using the remnants of the KV he began his bid for power in the newly established Dundorfisches Kaiserreich. After many years of struggle the NSVP dismantled the monarchy in Dundorf. The new nation was the Dundorfian Commonwealth. The party won many election both in the Nationalversammlung and the race for the position of Staatsführer. However, by never holding a supermajority the NSVP could never pass its sweeping reforms and was stuck in deadlock with other parties. Reich vor selbst Reich vor selbst is the official solagan of the NSVP. It means that evey person should put the Reich before themself in all aspects. The NSVP believes that if one cannot take care of the Reich then the Reich cannot take care of them. This slogan is the very essence of the NSVP's nationalistic tendencies. Party Flag and Symbols The official flag is called the "Blood Flag". It contains the Führer's favorite symbol, the swastika. The swastika is black surrounded by a white circle on a red field (the traditional colors of the Reich). The Blood Flag, is used by the party at rallies and other party events. Red, white, and black are the primary colors of the party and denote power and Dundorfian pride. The Party's official anthem is Horst-Wessel-Lied. It is sung at the comencement of all party events. The salute used by party members during the anthem or to show a fellow party member high levels of respect is the straight arm salute. The right arm is fully extended and put at an upward angle with the palm down and fingers together. It is also customary for members to yell "Sieg Heil!" during moments of pride, joy, or agreement. Many members will introduce the Führer by calling his name and then yelling "Sieg Heil!" and saluting during his entrance or upon reaching the podium. Positions *Unitarist, Big Government: The NSVP believes in a strong central government that controls all aspects of the nation. *Restricive Civil Rights: The NSVP believes that to maintain a secure state the government must restrict the rights of citizens. This means the establishment of a Militärpolizei (military police) that is totally unrestricted. *Isolationist: The NSVP believes that until all issues are settled in the Vaterland then the government should not intervene in foreign nations. When all isuues at home are addressed then the NSVP believes it is the duty of the state to unite the Volksdundorfe, expand Dundorf to give the Volksdundorfe adequate living space, and to expand the power of the Reich itself through military means if necessary. *Economic Policy: The NSVP want to nationalize all of economic holdings in Dundorf. Only through government administered business can the Volksdundorfe prosper and reach their full potential. The NSVP also believes in a strong welfare state to keep the disadvantaged among the Volksdundorfe from falling further into the ranks of the poor. * Extreme Militarism: The NSVP believes that Dundorf can be rated based on the power of its military. The NSVP wishes to use all of its power to expand the military and its involvement in society. Its strongest piece in this policy is the establishment of the Militärpolizei to be the official police of the Reich. *Nationalistic Progressivism: The NSVP believes that all citizens should be allowed to do as they wish in reguards to their personal lives. This includes freedom of sexual orientation, abortion, illegalization of segregation, and other social freedoms. The one exception to this policy is the belief that the Volksdundorfe are naturally superior to all other races. While the NSVP will allow other races to be "equal" they believe that only the Volksdundorfe should actually hold any power. *Extreme Secularism: Despite the far-right's claims of the Calvinist heritage of the Volksdundorfe the NSVP believes that to form a truely powerful state then the Volksdundorfe should not be subjected to the whims of religious figures or beliefs. The NSVP wishes to outlaw any and all forms of religion and instigate a fully secular state. * Anti-Monarchism: The NSVP is strongly against any form of monarchy. Monarchy is seen by members as a return to the overly decadent past and a long oppressive culture of the past. The NSVP seeks to form a new future for the Volksdundorfe. The NSVP wants to create a new culture for the people that centers around the Reich, the glory of a hard day's work, the superiority of the Volksdundorfe, and the power of the military. Party Structure Der Führer The Party is headed by the Führer. They are elected from among the members of the party. The Führer serves for life or until retirement. They have total executive power within the party. All major decisions are made by the Führer and their word is law. To be elected Führer a member must show their Dundorfian heritage to have gone back atlesat 15 generations on both sides of the family. Also the candidate must have been a party member for atleast 10 years with no reprimands. Traditionally this position is filled by a man who is at least 40 and has served multiple terms in the Reichstag. * Current Führer: Johann Klug Council of 14 The Council of 14 serves as the Führer's advisors. They make the average day-to-day decisions within the party that are then approved by the Führer. They are personally selected by the Führer upon their election and serve until death, resignation, or replacement by the Führer. Schutzstaffel The Schutzstaffel (Protection Service) protects the NSVP at rallies and provides personal security to high-ranking members of the NSVP. Most members in the upper ranks of the party who become prominant government officals typically turn down state protection for the use of the Schutzstaffel. Upper Level Membership Upper level membership in the party is open to any citizen of Dundorf who can prove a pure Dundorfian lineage back atleast 4 generation on both sides of the family. Members of the upper party have free access to all party services and can run for a seat in the Reichstag as a member of the NSVP. General Membership General membership in the party is open to all Dundorfian citizens who have a natural Dundorfian mother and father. Members may access party facilites but are not allowed to run for public office with the sponsorship of the party. Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei Jungend Any Dundorfian child may join the Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei Jungend upon reaching the age of 12. Upon joining the child will automatically become a member of the upper party once they reach the age of 18. The Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei Jungend has both a boy's and a girl's branch. The purpose of this organization is to instill a love of the Vaterland and the Party. Category:Political parties in Dundorf